How Tamki teach Haruhi to be a host
by Neko-charm25
Summary: When Haruhi first walk in the host club, she was so freaked out, that she bumps into a vase and broke it. Because of this, she now has to pay a debt by being a host. And we all know what happens in the beginning…right? Though, how did Tamki train Haruhi to be a host, before he knew she was a girl? What if it was in a song? *Winks* Read on to see what happens to poor Haruhi


Chapter one: How did Tamki teach Haruhi to be a host?

**Hello :D this is my first one shot and i hope you enjoy! i do not own anything but the writing and the lryics...The rest goes to their rightful owners...**

Haruhi looked around the noisy library, and noticed no descend place to study. Everyone was crowed and laughing, like there was no tomorrow. She just sighed and closed the door. "I would only think there would have at least one library not full with damn noisy rich kids." She thought as she was walking through the hallway.

This lovely lady, have just moved schools and got accepted to be in Ouran, a rich high school for the wealthy. She was considered a commander and had gotten a scholarship. Also she was a first year and moved into class A-1. Her black hair was all messy and her clothes draped down as she walked up the golden steps of the stairs.

After a few minutes, looking for a quiet place, she found a door. "Music room 3…is this banded music room?" Haruhi thought as she was reading the sign. She shrugged and reaching her hand to the yellow shiny knob."Could be worse" She thought, as she open the door. When she open the door, roses flew in front of her and a bunch of handsome men smiled.

"Welcome mister!" They all said smiling. A blonde man, name Tamki, was sitting in the chair, as the others were in there poses. They were all surprise to see the famous honor student, Haruhi Fujioka, in there sights.

"Oh look, there is a boy." Two young twins said smirking. Their names were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and were the devilish twins of the host club. They were in the same class as Haruhi.

"You know this young man?" A man, name Kyoya, said as he pushed his glasses up. He was the cool type of the host club and was 2nd in command in the host club.

"Of course we do! He is Mr. Fujioka and is the famous honor student, who came to this school. He never talks, so we don't know that much about him." Hikaru said as he walks up to Haruhi. Haruhi took a step back and had a very confuse expression.

"Excuse me?!" Haruhi said as she took a few more steps back. Before she can make it to the door, a little cute young looking boy ran up and hugged her arm.

"Don't leave now Haru-chan…You must be a super hero or something!" The young boy said smiling ear to ear. The little boy's name is Hunny, and is a 3rd year student was the cutesiest out of all the host club members. Mori, was also a 3rd year student, was standing behind Hunny and was smiling. He is very quiet and only speaks a few words at a time.

"I am not a super hero…and Haru-chan?! " Haruhi said with a confuse face.

"You're Mr. FUJIOKA?!" A blonde man, name Tamki Souh, said with his blue eyes wider then a cow. "Oh I heard about you…you're the commander I have heard rumors about" Tamki was the Princely type, and was the top member and was in charge of the host club. He came closer to Haruhi and gives a smirk. "So what brings you here, to the host club? Looking for men?"

Haruhi did a Faceplam and respond "I was just looking for a quiet place to study and I ai-"Before she can finish, Tami interrupted.

"Sure! Sure, whatever… Anyway welcome poor man, to the host club and the world of beauty." Tamki said smiling and doing his poses. Haruhi didn't look please and crossed her arms. What a rude big fat idiot he is. She thought as she took a few steps back.

"So what type do you like…The devilish type?...The cool type?...The strong type?...The cute type? …Or better yet…guys like me?" Tamki said coming closer to Haruhi. He tickled Haruhi's Chin and smirked. "It's ok to be openly gay, Haruhi…" He gives a winked and laughed.

Haruhi stomped her foot and step back, blushing. "I-I am not openly gay…In fact, I am not even gay! I am just here to study, but I am just going to find another Pl-"Before Haruhi could finish her ranting, a big crashing sound filled the room. A vase crashed on the ground, and broke into millions of pieces. Hikaru and Kaoru give smirk and went behind Haruhi. Haruhi looked completely shock and was frozen in time. She felt like melting.

"Good job Commander, you just broke an eight million yen vase." Hikaru said

"That was supposed to go in a school auction." Kaoru said.

"An Eight-eight million yen?! …What the hell, am I going to do? This will take forever to pay back!." Haruhi said panicking and walking back and forth. Hunny was eating a piece of cake, while Kyoya came to the shattered pieces and picked up a tiny glass.

"What should we do about this, Tamki?" Kyoya said. Haruhi gulped. And turn around, facing Tamki.

"Well…Like the Romans did, back then…Haruhi has to pay off her debt with her body…By being a host." Tamki stood up and pointed at Haruhi. "Starting today, you are a host!" Everyone was in complete shock. Hunny clapped and was smiling.

"Yeah you are a host Haru-chan." Hunny said jumping up and down

Haruhi melted into sand. "A-a host?! How can I-I do that?!"" Haruhi said in compete annoyance.

"Yeah Boss, how can this pale and spineless commander be a host?!" The twins said the same time.

"Hey!" Haruhi said angrily.

"With some training, I know he will be a great host." Tamki said smiling. "Ok man, huddle up." Everyone started to huddle up and started to whisper. Haruhi had a question mark coming out of her head.

"Ok man! Ready?!" Tamki said smirking and holding a microphone.

"YES SIR!" Everyone said getting into their positions.

"Wait…what the-"Before Haruhi could finish. Tamki begin singing.

"

Tamki:

Ok men…

."Let's get down to business  
To entertain the guest"

Haruhi: "What the-"

Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a host  
out of you

Strong and quiet as Mori  
But a devil within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, papathetic lot"

Haruh: "Hey…I take that as a insulting!"

And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a host  
out of you." He said pointing at Haruhi

Hikaru :She will never pay her debt.  
Kaoru said pushing Haruhi: Say good-bye to those  
who knew her  
Hunny: Boy, she was a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
Kyoya: Tamki got 'em  
scared to death  
Haruhi whispered while shaking: Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Hikaru: Now I really wish that I  
knew how to Host

Everyone started to dance and sing :(Be a host)

Tamki: We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
Everyone: (Be a host)

Tamki: With all the force  
of the great Mori  
Everyone: (Be a host)  
With all the cuteness  
of a raging Hunny  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Tamki said looking at the clock:

Time is racing toward us  
till the Guest arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive.  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of our guests  
so take this, go change  
you're through  
How could I make a host  
out of you?" Tamki said as he points the twins. The twins nodded and smirked.

Everyone grabs Haruhi and changes her into a boy uniform.

"Wait! What the-"Haruhi said panicky as she gets drag by the twins. "Let go of me!"

Everyone: (Be a host)  
Tamki: We must be cool and amazing as  
Kyoya sempi  
Everyone: (Be a host)

With all the force  
of the great Mori  
Everyone :(Be a Host)

Tamki: With all the cuteness  
of a raging Hunny  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Everyone: (Be a host)

Tamki: We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
Everyone: (Be a host)  
Tamki: With all the force  
of the great Mori  
Everyone: (Be a host)  
With all the cuteness  
of a raging Hunny

Tamki: Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

After the last note, Tamki lowered his microphone and smiled. Then, Haruhi walked in with a handsome boy uniform. Everyone ah, as Tamki blushed and put his arm around Haruhi. "Starting today you are a host, Haruhi Fujioka, as the natural type!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, as Haruhi did a Faceplam. She then shrugged.

"Well, this may be actually not be that bad!" Haruhi said giving a slight smile.

Tamki shredded a tear and smiled. "Oh you grow up so fast!." He said as he gives a giant bear hug.

"Hey get off me!" Haruhi said throwing I'm off. Everyone started to laugh…Haruhi give a small smile and this is how Tamki, trained Haruhi into a host!

**So whatcha think? :D Hope you enjoy and please comment and follow me if you want more Ouran :D anyway love ya all. **


End file.
